Se rendre compte de rien
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Os. HeeroDuo. Comment ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous.


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: Se rendre compte de rien  
Genre: Heero et Duo, romanchiku…  
Disclaimer: Rien ni personne n'est à moi.  
Note de l'auteur: **Voila… publication de…**** ce truc que j'ai écrit à cause de deux paragraphes seulement XD.****

* * *

**

**Se**** rendre compte de rien**

-Oh… c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie!! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer!

-Mouais…

-Si siii! Il était là, devant moi! Je pouvais presque le toucher, j'étais à cinq mètres de lui!

-…

Ca, cette chose hystérique, c'est Hilde.

-Il était trop beauuu! En plus il a dit qu'il était content de me voir!

-Oui bon. En même temps c'était un concert, donc il était content de voir _toutes ses fans_…

-Mais dans toutes ses fans, y'avait moi! Donc ça revient à il était content de me voir aussi!

-…

A 15 ans, elle… a une passion dans sa vie. Son groupe préféré de musique. Elle ne rate pas un concert. Si elle devait rater un concert, c'est l'infarctus assuré.

-Il chantait trop bien… et j'ai touché la bouteille qu'il a touché!

-…

Elle achète tous les magasines où on parle d'eux, ou de lui, le chanteur. Elle a refait la tapisserie de sa chambre. Elle en parle tous les jours à ses parents en espérant secrètement qu'ils lui offrent pour son anniversaire de passer dans l'émission de «Star à domicile». Bien sûr, elle gonfle plus ses parents qu'autre chose.

-C'est le meeeeeeeeeeeeilleur groupe de la Terre! En plus ils sont trop connus! Tout le monde les aime! Et ils sont jeunes en plus!

-C'est parce que c'est super médiatisé. Y'a des groupes qui sont bien meilleurs et qui sont pas connus.

-C'EST PAS VRAI!

-Et leurs paroles sont pas très développées.

-Arrête de critiquer! T'as pas de goûts!

-…

Eh voila. Et c'est moi qui n'a pas de goûts après. Si on n'a pas les mêmes goûts qu'elle, on n'a pas de goûts. C'est logique.

Moi, je ne suis que Duo. Le meilleur ami de Hilde la folle. A nous deux, on forme un parfait équilibre. Elle est survoltée, tandis que moi je suis calme et posé. Et vis sa vie à fond, alors que moi c'est plutôt pépère. Je fais aussi partie des «4 fantastiques»: je suis l'homme invisible.

-

Mais pour parler de moi, il me faut d'abord parler de Hilde. Et pas au collège.

Hilde a grandit. Et elle a subit les dures réalités de la vie. Un jour, alors qu'elle n'était pas là, une pote m'a sorti:

-Tu sais quoi? Sur le magasine «Fan deux», ils disent que le chanteur de Kioto Hotel est gay…

-Waow. Eh ben moi, j'aime le flan.

-Euh… et alors?

-On s'en fout hein? Ben moi pour ton chanteur, ça m'a fait autant d'impact que toi pour mon flan.

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre que Bidule soit gay ou bi ou hermaphrodite ou souffrant d'éjaculation précoce? J'arrive même pas à me décider entre les gars et les filles, qu'est ce je préfère, alors franchement les attirances des autres…

Nan mais c'est vrai, y'a plein de guerres civiles, de maladies graves, de pauvreté et de famines dans le monde dont personne ne parle et que tout le monde n'en a rien à branler, par contre la sexualité du chanteur du dernier groupe de musique à la mode est CAPITALE! Attention! Le monde en dépend!

Je le connais même pas ce mec. Ca serait mon pote ok, je m'y intéresserai un peu, mais c'est pas le cas donc il fait ce qu'il veut (et même si c'était le cas, il ferai ce qu'il veut _aussi_).

-C'est même pas vrai en plus, t'aimes pas le flan…

-T'es sûr que c'est vrai pour ton chanteur? Il te l'a dis en exclusivité? Il t'a montré?

-Non, mais le magasine…

-… ne ferait pas de profits s'ils faisaient pas mariner ses acheteurs comme du poisson pas frais.

Mais Hilde est une fervente admiratrice de ce groupe… et encore plus de ce chanteur. Alors le jour où l'annonce a été officielle, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se suicider aux crevettes périmées…

-LE CHANTEUR DE KIOTO HOTEL EST GAAAAAAAAAAAY BOUHOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

-Ah ouais, ça doit être trop dur pour toi. Surtout que tu le rencontreras jamais. Donc t'es complètement concernée…

J'ai remarqué ce jour la le syndrome de la confrontation à la réalité «tu te feras jamais le chanteur du groupe super trop célèbre parce qu'il AIME PAS LES NANAS». Encore pire que celui de «tu te feras jamais le chanteur du groupe super trop célèbre parce que tu le verras jamais autre part que depuis la fosse dans un concert».

Un syndrome très grave, qui touche toutes les filles, et qui font passer certaines d'entre elles du coté obscure de la groupiité: le reniement total et pour toujours de son amour pour l'idole.

Un jour c'est «Waaaaah je l'aiiiiime!» et le lendemain c'est «Il me dégoûte! Je suis choquée à vie!».

Bah, y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, me dira t'on…

-

Mais Hilde a courageusement survécu à cette passe tragique de sa vie. Seulement cinq mois plus tard elle sortait de déprime chronique et d'anorexie, pour jeter son dévolu sur… les types «virils, machos, pleins de fougue animale et bestialement dominants». Elle a laissé tomber sa passion de groupie pour devenir une femme fatale. Hilde et moi avons grandit. Elle est allée dans une école supérieure. Dans son école, y'avait un club de rugby, avec une équipe masculine qui représentait l'école.

Elle est sortie, et a accessoirement couché, avec tous les rugbymen.

Aaah… son école… mon école aussi d'ailleurs.

-Pfffffffffff… je sais pas quoi mettre dans ce foutu CV.

-Ben il faut mettre ses qualités, les trucs qui t'intéressent…

-Mes qualités: je m'entends super bien avec les mecs, je joue bien de la guitare, je dessine pas trop mal, et je suis une bête au poker. Les trucs qui m'intéressent: les mecs, la guitare, le dessin, les cartes.

Oui… Hilde était un peu terre-à-terre au fond. Certes, elle était une nouvelle Hilde. Pas désagréable, seulement un poil déconcertante par moment. Mais elle restait comme toutes les autres… désespérément jalouse.

-Euh… tu vas pas mettre ça pour une entreprise agroalimentaire?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi!! J'en ai marre. En plus mon copain m'a pas envoyé de sms depuis trois heures. Je sens que je vais le plaquer.

-On est en cours, pour l'instant occupe-toi de ton CV.

-Qu'est ce que je pourrai écrire alors??

-Bah… ma sœur a écrit en gros «jeune femme mature, ambitieuse et persévérante» sur son CV l'année dernière. C'était pas mal.

-Ouais mais elle veut pas un stage en qualité et hygiène.

-C'est pareil, après tu brodes.

-Bon. Je commence à écrire. Madame… Monsieur…

Parfois, elle me fait croire qu'elle est sérieuse… le pire c'est qu'elle l'est vraiment, mais on n'a pas le même degré de sérieux, tous les deux. Par rapport à la norme planétaire, JE suis sérieux normal, tandis qu'elle, elle est débile.

-Je……… suis……… belle……… blonde……… pulpeuse……… et ……… OPEN.

-…

-Veuillez agréer blablabla. Voila. Ca va?

-…

-…

-T'es pas blonde.

-C'est pas grave, je me teindrai les cheveux.

-Mais t'es même pas pulpeuse! Ton soutif c'est du 90A!

-Oh mais je t'emmerde!! Je mettrai une prothèse!! Eh puis… d'où que tu sais que je fais tu 90A?

-Tu as montré ton soutif à tout le monde à la dernière chouille rugby où t'étais torchée.

-Ah oui, t'as ptet raison… Je me souviens pas trop mais il me manque un soutif depuis cette soirée là.

-Tu vas quand même pas rendre ce CV au prof?!

-Bah écoute, s'il a de l'humour j'aurai 20.

-Ouais, et sinon?

-Sinon… passe-moi le CV de ta sœur.

-J'ai dis «l'année dernière». Elle l'a envoyée depuis un an, réfléchi un peu.

-Tu me casses les couilles… à ton avis, pourquoi j'en n'ai plus??

-…

-Bon et puis mon copain, là, il m'ENERVE. J'ai toujours pas de sms! Ca va pas, là!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, bordel?!

-…

Et puis quand elle en a eu marre de ce sport parce qu'à la coupe du monde de rugby, la France s'est inclinée dés le troisième match, elle a étendu son cercle de cibles mâles. Tous les gars qui avaient l'air «ferme et sûr de soit», sans être gonflé de muscles ou velus comme le yéti étaient dans sa ligne de mire.

-Ooooh Duo, regarde le mec là bas, il est trop mignon, non?

-Lequel? J'en vois vingt.

-Je viens de te le dire: celui qui est mignon.

Des fois je suis un peu à la ramasse. C'est vrai que statistiquement, les mecs mignons sont pas très nombreux. Mais toujours statistiquement, ce sont aussi les plus cons.

-Il est chinois en plus… tout à fait mon genre!

-C'était pas les grands blonds aux yeux verts ton genre?

-Oui eh bien maintenant ça sera les moyens chinois aux yeux bleus.

-Pour un chinois, il est grand.

-Eh bah… _grand_ chinois aux yeux bleus! T'es content maintenant?

-Comment tu sais qu'il est chinois?

-… Tu m'énerves.

Son chinois s'est avérer être japonais. Qui n'a pas apprécié la drague de Hilde et l'a royalement ignorée quand elle s'est incrustée dans le groupe. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Hilde n'a pas été découragée pour autant.

-Salut, tu t'appelles Heero?

-Hn.

-Tu es nouveau? Ton dossier a été accepté en parallèle?

-Hn.

-Moi c'est Hilde. Je suis là depuis le début. Tu vas voir, c'est cool ici, on s'éclate!

-Hn.

-Par contre fais gaffe aux filles, comme y'a pas beaucoup de beaux mecs ici, elles vont toutes se ruer sur toi.

-Hn.

-Tu penses que je te drague hein? Mais rassure-toi, c'est pas du tout le cas. _¤clin d'œil¤_

-Hn.

-Naaan… chuis comme ça avec tout le monde, faut pas avoir peur.

-Hn.

-T'es pas très bavard dans ton genre. T'es plutôt un beau et mystérieux ténébreux… mais c'est bien aussi les ténébreux.

-T'as fini de me souler?

-…

Hilde fulminait. Hilde était deg. Hilde était verte. Je lui avais trouvé un nouveau surnom: Hilk. Comme Hulk, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup quand elle piquait ses crises.

-

Donc Hilk avait expérimenté le nouveau comme bien d'autres filles. Et chez certaines d'entres elles, les pucelles, je remarquais le syndrome du passage du coté obscure de la groupiité. Le même qui avait frappé la gentille Hilde, fan ardue du chanteur de Kioto Hotel, et dont les murs de sa chambre étaient couverts de posters de lui achetés dans tous les magasines people inimaginables. La gentille Hilde qui s'extasiait sur une vidéo de dix secondes filmée pendant un concert, où on voyait rien parce que l'image était d'extrême mauvaise qualité et où on comprenait rien parce que le son était aussi bon que l'image.

Avant c'est «Heero il est trop beau, aaaah!» et le lendemain c'est «Heero il est con».

Ca n'empêche qu'il était toujours beau. C'est pour ça qu'il renouvelait souvent son fan-club et que ça n'a pas découragé les plus accrocheuses d'entre elles. Et Hilde en faisait partie, elle était même leader parmi les leaders.

-Quel salaud! On me l'a jamais faite, celle là! Il ne perd rien pour attendre… Connard, va! Raaaaaaaah JE LE VEUX. Il me le faut.

Et moi j'étais spectateur… C'était même pas distrayant. Même pas drôle. Plutôt pitoyable. Le pauvre Heero se faisait courser par toutes les filles. Limite c'était du harcèlement sexuel. Me demande comment il faisait pour tenir le choc. Un jour il allait se faire violer par une des filles en chaleur, c'était sûr.

Pour en revenir à moi, Hilde était désespérée. Elle essayait de m'initier à la fête, à l'alcool, mais rien n'y faisait. J'aime bien la fête, mais j'aime pas danser. J'aime bien l'alcool, mais j'aime pas être bourré. Bref, j'étais d'un ennui mortel lors des chouilles, mais j'avais UN avantage.

En tant que gars, je discutais de temps en temps avec les autres gars.

Heero compris.

Oh, c'était pas la grande amitié, on échangeait trois mots tous les mois, mais c'était un rang privilégié du point de vue féminin. Alors faute de complicité lors des chouilles, Hilde savait m'utiliser à souhait pour arriver à ses non-fins.

-Duo! Tu viens à la chouille «l'amour est dans la ville»vendredi prochain?

-Non, pas envie.

-Alleeeeez! Y'a Heero qui y va, et j'ai pas envie de y'aller toute seule!

-Mais je m'en fous de Heero!

-Et heureusement! Nan, c'était pour moi, tu sais bien que je veux trop sortir avec lui, s'il te plait!

-Il me plait pas.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! Je t'emmène! On prend ma voiture comme d'hab'!

-Mais pourquoi tu peux pas aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour y aller à cette chouille??

-Parce que toutes mes copines sont sur lui aussi et elles me font chier!

-Tu peux inviter un mec.

-Il va croire que ça sera pour lui. Non merci, j'ai déjà donné à la chouille Italie. Tu es le seul qui veut pas sortir avec moi et avec Heero non plus!

-Super… je suis un bouche-trou, quoi.

-Mais rooooh… t'es mon super pote!

-…

Je dis «ses non-fins» parce qu'à toutes les chouilles c'était pareil. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités:

Déjà si Heero ne venait pas, Hilde venait quand même parce qu'elle est fêtarde, même avec un peu de déception, et elle finissait sa nuit avec un gars pas trop mal.

Maissi Heero venait,

-soit il repartait seul. Dans ce cas là, Hilde avait échoué à sa séduction, et elle repartait verte, toute seule elle aussi.

-soit il repartait seul. Dans ce cas là, Hilde avait aussi échoué à sa séduction et elle était aussi verte, mais elle repartait avec un autre gars pour calmer un peu sa verdité.

Heero avait aussi obtenu un surnom. «Iceman». Je vous explique même pas pourquoi. C'était pu des vents qu'il donnait, c'était des tornades de force 7.

-

Hilde a mit longtemps à comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. C'est la fois où elle a sorti le grand jeu, sa botte secrète, l'arme ultime à utiliser en cas d'urgence… le bustier hyper serré et la mini mini-jupe.

Elle a pas voulu me raconter comment ça s'était passé le soir où elle l'a coincé dans un coin pour «lui faire sa fête». Elle est repartie furieuse, démoralisée, démolie après cinq minutes.

En voiture.

Elle qui m'avait emmené, comme d'habitude, parce que c'est elle qui me force à venir avec elle alors il n'est pas question qu'on utilise MA voiture et MON essence au prix que ça coûte.

Je me suis retrouvé comme un con à la chouille dans une salle des fêtes qui n'était pas tout près du tout de mon appart'.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un me ramène, parce que payer un taxi, non merci en plus j'avais pas de thunes sur moi, et le bus à cette heure ci tu peux toujours courir.

-Heero?

-Hm?

-T'as fais fuir ma chauffeuse.

-Ca pour être une chauffeuse, c'en est une…

-En attendant je me retrouve sans moyen de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu veux que je te ramène?

-Ca serait sympa, ouais.

-Quand tu veux.

-Tu rentres quand, toi?

-J'ai parlé avec le DJ de la soirée. Dans deux heures il balance un slow. Je m'en vais dans une heure cinquante-neuf.

-Ok. Ca marche.

Et ça a marché. Il m'a ramené avant qu'un troupeau d'admiratrices ne lui demande de danser avec une d'entre elles. En voiture on a papoté de tout et de rien. Il m'a avoué qu'il trouvait ma copine vraiment très lourde, et je lui ai répondu que de toute façon, vu comment elle a réagit, elle allait essayer maintenant de lui pourrir sa réputation.

-Si seulement elle pouvait y arriver…

-Tu n'aimes pas être connu et apprécié de tous? Que tout le monde s'intéresse à toi?

-Quoi, tu veux être à ma place?

J'ai hésité à lui répondre. C'est vrai que lui n'avait pas de problèmes avec les autres. Partout où il allait, c'était «Ah, Heero! On t'attendait!». A son anniversaire, tout le monde, même ceux à qui il n'a jamais parlé, le lui a souhaité. Ils ont même organisé un pot en son honneur. Et s'il avait besoin qu'on le dépanne, il n'avait même pas besoin de demander.

Moi, j'étais invisible. C'est bien, c'est calme, mais ça m'a fait un pincement au cœur quand par exemple tout le monde a oublié (ou ne s'est pas renseigné) sur mon anniv' à part Hilde. Quand j'arrivais quelque part, personne ne faisait attention à moi. Quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose, il fallait que je demande à plusieurs personnes pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider.

Je ne me plaignais pas, et au fond ça ne me dérangeait pas trop. Mais je m'ennuyais.

-

J'ai eu raison. Hilde a bien essayé de faire passer Heero pour un gars à ne pas fréquenter. Mais ça n'a pas marché, évidemment.

Quant à elle, un peu plus tard elle a trouvé un copain qui lui a fait oublier sa frustration.

Un asiatique, pareil. Mais chinois cette fois. Les yeux sombres. Les cheveux disciplinés. Avec une certaine classe naturelle. Il pratiquait les arts martiaux. C'est là où elle l'a rencontré d'ailleurs. Elle a voulu s'inscrire au club d'arts martiaux pour évacuer sa Hulkité qui faisait «ternir son teint», et elle a été direct subjuguée sous la masculinité de WuFei.

Il était en plein entraînement, et elle s'est mis sur le coté pour l'observer. Leurs regards se sont croisés. Ca a été le coup de foudre. L'étalon lui en a mit pleins les yeux. A la fin de la séance, c'est lui qui est allé la voir en lui disant:

-Tu me donnes de l'énergie, mademoiselle.

Le lendemain, elle m'a envoyé un texto: «cette nuit j'ai perdu quatre kilos».

WuFei avait toutes les options qu'elle demandait dans son formulaire de petit copain. Musclé sans être gonflé de partout, poilu ce qu'il faut (c'est-à-dire pas trop), tenace, ferme, caractériel, viril, macho, etc. Et pour être macho, il l'était! Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop à mon goût, je l'ai vu venir. Mais bon, c'est à peu près là que s'arrête mon intérêt pour Hilde dans l'histoire.

Elle avait laissé le champ libre. Je ne la suivais plus et ne la rattrapais plus dans ses avances pour Heero.

Et Heero avait compris que de tous, j'étais le seul qui en avait rien à foutre de pas être son pote.

L'homme veut ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir? Oui.

J'ai toujours son regard sur ma nuque. Quand je passe près de lui, il me suit des yeux sans que ça soit flagrant. On me regarde si peu que je sais quand quelqu'un le fait.

Il essaye de me cerner quand je dis quelque chose. Il me prend toujours au sérieux, s'intéresse toujours à ce que je dis quand je parle, alors que pour les autres personnes, mon avis ne compte pas.

Et il me fout pas de vent.

-

Je pense à ça parce que je sais pas pourquoi, je viens de me retrouver avec lui dans un couloir vide, éclairé que par les rayons de lune dehors, et surtout par les lampadaires, qui s'infiltraient par les fenêtres.

On est en chouille pas de thème cette fois. J'y suis allé parce que c'était l'anniv' d'un pote et que j'avais dis que je viendrai… _pour repartir une heure et de__mi plus tard, histoire de dire «salut bonne anniv' l'ambiance est top» alors que __je m'en balance grave_

J'étais entrain de me casser discrétos. Mais Heero m'a pas loupé, et il m'a suivi. Il m'a attrapé par le bras pour me retenir.

-Tu t'en vas déjà?

-C'est pas trop mon truc, les soirées comme ça. Je suis plus soirée intime et marrante entre bon potes, sans avoir le besoin d'être bourré pour s'amuser.

-C'est clair, c'est mieux. Moi aussi ça me barbe un peu, mais viens au moins discuter.

-Si ça te barbe, pourquoi tu t'en vas pas?

-Si je m'en allais, les autres le verraient et comprendraient pas. Et les débats sur des détails insignifiants ça me soule. T'as de la chance de pouvoir t'éclipser comme ça sans que ça fasse polémique.

-Tout le monde ne passe pas aussi non-inaperçu que toi.

-Vrai. Et tout le monde ne mérite pas plus d'attention que toi.

-Hein?

-Tu es sympa, pas compliqué, et physiquement tu n'as rien à envier à personne. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment tu réussis à passer entre les mailles du filet des nanas. Et des gars par la même occasion.

-

Y'a des trucs des fois qui nous tombe dessus sans qu'on ait rien vu venir. Pouf! D'un coup, comme ça! Des trucs qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça nous arrive!

Genre là, maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc, un épisode, quoi.

-

-Je suis banal. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

-C'est que tu essayes de faire croire à tout le monde. En réalité, tu caches bien ton jeu.

-De quel jeu tu veux parler??

-Ta discrétion m'attire. Et ta «banalité», je n'y crois pas.

C'est moi ou il me drague?

-Pour quelqu'un pour qui ça le soule de recevoir des déclarations, t'es vachement direct.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, on t'a déjà demandé si tu voulais pas sortir avec quelqu'un? Il faut bien commencer par quelque part.

-Non. Mais de toute façon personne ne m'a jamais intéressé.

-Le désintérêt c'est souvent communicatif. Pour le peu que tu longes les murs pour ne pas qu'on te voit, on te laisse tranquille. Mais si on est intéressé, on peut pousser l'autre à l'être aussi. Tu es toujours désintéressé, Duo?

-Par toi?

-Ouvre les yeux, on est seuls dans ce couloir.

-Heero… tu as des tas de fan, un fan-club avec des ferventes admiratrices qui pleureraient de joie si tu leur adressais la parole au moins une fois dans leur vie, et tu choisis un mec qui n'est pas voué corps et âme à ton culte?

-Toutes ces «fans» n'ont pas de volonté propre. Ce ne sont que des toutous qui se laisseraient manipuler bêtement. Toi, tu es vrai. Tu n'es pas superficiel. Et tu ne fais pas tout pour te vendre.

-Et si je dis non?

-Je préfère de loin passer mon temps à essayer de te persuader publiquement plutôt que d'être coursé par une horde de fans.

-Publiquement? Ca te dérangerait pas que tout le monde sache que t'es homo? De détruire ta réputation?

-Si ça peut les dissuader et en même temps te montrer ce que j'éprouve pour toi, oui. Tu as fais fondre Iceman.

C'est là qu'a commencé notre jeu à nous. On était franc, on allait droit au but. Ca me gênait même pas de parler de ça avec lui, alors que je sais que c'est toujours difficile normalement.

Là, non. Ca allait tout seul, naturellement.

J'ai même pas le temps d'être étonné.

**- No signal -**

_Corps qui se rapproche de l'autre qui recule._

-C'était pas mon intention…

-Tu l'as quand même mis à tes pieds…

_Corps qui coince l'autre contre un mur._

_Yeux qui se défient.__ Qui s'approprient l'autre._

-Je peux en faire ce que je veux alors?

-Hmm… je pense que oui.

_Corps qui se touchent. Corps contre corps. Yeux contre yeux._

_Visage qui se rapproche de l'autre._

_Mains qui se posent sur des hanches._

-Je veux que tes groupies arrêtent de te faire chier… parce que maintenant ça va m'énerver aussi.

-Pas de problème…

_Lèvres qui se cherchent__, qui se provoquent__ sans se toucher._

_Souffles__ qui se mêlent, qui s'aspirent._

_Nez qui se frôlent.__Yeux mi-clos._

-Et je ne partage pas, alors tu t'engages sur un terrain d'exclusivité mutuelle. Si tu te sens pas capable, si ça fait un trop gros changement, tu peux encore reculer…

-Pas question. J'aime cette détermination…

_Mains qui se posent sur celles qui sont sur les hanches, et qui remontent lascivement le long des bras pour s'arrêter sur les épaules._

_Yeux qui se ferment, respirations qui s'arrêtent._

_Lèvres qui se trouvent, qui __s'entrouvrent__. Langues qui se découvrent._

-Hmm…

_Langues qui se taquinent. Tête qui se penche de l'autre coté pour une nouvelle prise d'assaut d'une bouche __pleine de désir._

_Langue qui plonge plus profondément._

_Corps qui __accule__ l'autre encore plus contre le mur._

_Genou qui s'introduit entre deux autres._

-Hmmm… arrête… je vais devenir fan…

-Si tu deviens fan, je te quitte…

_Lèvres qui s'attaquent à un cou sans défense. Chatouillant la peau, la mordillant._

_Mains sur des épaules qui se crispent sous le plaisir._

_Mains sur des hanches qui glissent et se retrouvent dans le __creux du __dos, plaquant__ le corps contre le sien._

_Cuisse contre un entre-jambe._

-Tu veux déjà me quitter? On n'est même pas ensemble…

-Maintenant, si.

_Lèvres qui se serrent à nouveau les unes contre les autres, qui se pressent langoureusement, qui se délectent du goût de l'autre._

_Mains qui…_

-HEIN??

-…?

-…?

_… s'arrêtent subitement._

**- ****Power**** -**

Euh… où suis-je?

Deux minutes, que j'effectue la réinitialisation…

-Heero??

C'est qui celle là? C'est quoi son problème? Elle voit pas qu'elle nous dérangeen pleine action?? Non?? Elle aimerait qu'on casse l'ambiance quand elle emballe son mec??

Bon vu la tête qu'elle fait, elle a pas de mec et elle fait partie du fan-club.

-Mais… Heero… tu… il… vous…

-Je suis homo et je sors avec Duo, oui. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me FOUTRE LA PAIX toutes autant que vous êtes… merci. J'ai déjà quelqu'un. Pas la peine de postuler pour être ma copine. Ah oui, et je dissous le fan-club.

-

Et depuis ce jour, Heero n'a plus eu une seule fille aux basques. Deux certains syndromes ont refait surface en masse, c'est devenu une épidémie. Y'a pas eu de mortes, heureusement. Mais y'a eu un gros mistral de la part des anciennes inconditionnelles de mon japonais, à mon japonais.

Et ça, rien à cirer. Rien du tout!

Cool, peinard, la vie est belle!

C'est vrai que maintenant que je l'ai pour moi, je comprends ce que toutes les filles lui trouvaient, à Heero. Et accessoirement, pourquoi elles sont dégoutées de ne pas être avec lui.

Par contre ce sont les mecs qui ont commencé à nous casser les burnes. Et à tous les deux. Et je vous raconte pas les rentre-dedans auxquels on a eu le droit. Encore pire que les nanas! Même quand on s'emballait en public, y'en avait toujours un pour nous proposer un plan cul à deux balles avec lui et «le cousin du copain de ma sœur, vous allez voir c'est une bête. Il est trop canon en plus».

Nan mais oh, et mon poing dans ta gueule tu l'as vu où??

Moi j'ai découvert que j'aimais Heero, et pour rien au monde j'allais le partager avec un autre. J'avais trop de chance pour la laisser filer.

C'était fusionnel, c'était brûlant, c'était exaltant. J'appréciais pleinement la vie avec lui. En fait, je la trouvais enfin intéressante. Que ça soit le jour… ou la nuit d'ailleurs. Ma vie ne se résumait plus à être l'ombre de quelqu'un.

-

Et chez Hilde? Les amours? Elle déteste son copain. Elle ne «sait pas pourquoi elle reste avec lui». Il est le «symbole même de la primarité masculine». Elle se «prend la tête pour rien avec lui». Un «rien l'énerve, un rien les font s'engueuler».

-Les femmes sont le sexe faible !

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton!! Goujat!! Rustre!!

-Tais-toi, femelle!! Vas faire la vaisselle ou je te baise!

-Je préfère que tu me baises plutôt que de t'obéir! Baise-moi espèce d'ours ! MAINTENANT!

-Tu vas voir, femme, de quoi je suis capable!!

-Oui…! Oui…!! OUI!!

-Tu… l'as… cherché!!

-Encore! Plus fort!! ENCORE!! OUIIIII!!

-Aaaah… tu fais moins… la maligne… maintenant… hein?!

-Vas y… vas y… VAS Y!!

-Accroche-toi…

-AAAAAAH je T'AIIIME!!

-Rien… ne pourra… nous… séparer…

Alors pour «se venger», elle a accepté de l'épouser.

OWARI

* * *

**Mouais.**

**ps****: je n'écoute pas ****Tokio ****Hotel.**


End file.
